When the Strawberry faces the Death
by ShiroKujaku
Summary: "El corazón de Ichigo se aprieta en su pecho, le duele y siente que se rompe; su mundo interior está completamente negro y las gotas de lluvia caen fuertemente en él. Ya no siente la energía de Yoruichi, Kenpachi, Renji...mucho menos la de Rukia. Todos muertos...Rukia muerta, por su culpa. [Ganadora del concurso "Mi final IchiRuki" en FB]


**865: When the strawberry faces the death**

Felicidad.

Yhwach, quien con su oscuro reiatsu se les presenta de frente, les muestra una especie de portal a la felicidad. Bien puede morir, porque Rukia realmente está dispuesta a pagar ese precio con tal de que el sufrimiento termine [sobre todo el de Ichigo]. Renji se muestra dudoso a su lado, pero ella se muestra dispuesta. No perderá a Ichigo como perdió a Kaien.

Renunciar a su felicidad a cambio de un tiempo de paz en sus vidas suena tentador, pero el corazón de Rukia ya ha tomado una decisión. Si es necesario morir en el intento de destruir a Yhwach por el bien de sus amigos, acepta con gusto. Su mirada se dirige a un Ichigo casi inconsciente cerca de ella; el rostro lleno de sangre, el cuerpo lastimado y el alma yéndosele de las manos. La fresa ya divisa a la muerte, y Rukia no puede permitir que eso suceda.

Entonces, mientras el líder habla con fiereza al estupefacto Renji, Rukia realiza un paso flash, sujeta su zanpakuto con toda la fuerza que le queda y corre para apuñalar al dueño del oscuro Reiatsu. Con coraje, Sode no Shirayuki se dirige directo a su corazón, mientras los ojos de su portadora miran los marrones de su compañero, cerrándose bajo un último suspiro.

— ¡Ichigo! — Grita con una voz rasposa, llena de dolor, pero Ichigo no la escucha, porque todo se vuelve negro y comienza a llover.

Cuando despierta, escucha golpes a distancia, y aún con los ojos cerrados, se levanta [está seguro de que hace unos segundos estaba sobre un suelo frío y lleno de escombro]; cuando por fin los abre, se encuentra con una Rukia y un Renji sonriendo afuera del consultorio de su casa.

— Hey — dice, observando con un enorme brillo en los ojos la _aún pequeña_ figura de su compañera. Se ha vuelto más hermosa que antes, y su cabello largo hace un lindo contraste con su vestido azul. Renji está cambiado también, pero eso no le interesa realmente.

— Hemos llegado — Dice Rukia con entusiasmo mientras entran a la clínica.

Ichigo entra por inercia a su residencia, esperando a que Isshin corra para saludar a su "tercera hija" y lo deje en vergüenza, pero nada pasa; sólo sus amigos, sus hermanas, y su amiga Inoue con un delantal de cocina apretado.

No está el enorme retrato de su madre, tampoco está Kon, ni siquiera Ishida. _¿Qué es lo que sucede?_

De pronto, llama a Inoue por "Orihime", ¿desde cuándo se llevan de esa manera? ¿Por qué habla de un tal Kazui? ¿Hay alguna nueva compañera que se llame Ichika para que Rukia salga a llamarla?

— ¿Cómo suenas tan despreocupada por tu hija? — De nuevo, como todo este tiempo, ha hablado sin que su cerebro lo indique. Parece como si fuera controlado por alguna fuerza mayor, y _diablos,_ siente demasiado miedo e incertidumbre para ser verdad. Al parecer, Rukia tiene una hija con Renji. Tiene una familia, y lo peor es que él no forma parte de ella.

Mientras observan un extraño campeonato en el que su amigo Chad participa, él se levanta con el pretexto de ir por algo de comer, y le pide a Rukia que lo acompañe para ponerle al día con asuntos del seireitei.

— Estás muy cambiada — Dice mientras se recarga en el fregadero. Rukia le sonríe y él debe reprimir el deseo de abrazarla frente a su esposo — Te ves formidable —

— Diría lo mismo de ti, pero luces extraño sin todo ese cabello naranja en tu frente — Por primera vez se ríe, y se siente bien, porque escucha la voz y la risa de Rukia, y cree que todo está bien, aunque sea momentáneo.

— ¿Qué pasó en todo este tiempo, enana? — Pregunta con un tono melancólico, para que su enorme curiosidad no suene tan fuerte en su voz.

La mirada que Rukia le da le rompe el corazón, porque ella sonríe y parece querer llorar. Puede sentir en el fondo de su alma que, entre ellos, hay algo perdido.

— Desde que renunciaste a tus poderes, nada es igual en el mundo, Ichigo. Lo sabes. Pudimos ser felices, pero decidiste proteger a todos por tu cuenta…—

Él suspira al escuchar todo lo que la ahora mujer le dice. Su voz es diminuta, contrario a los gritos que le dio durante largos dos años; según sabe, diez años atrás Yhwach había ofrecido paz a cambio de su felicidad, y él había accedido, a pesar de los reclamos de Rukia, su padre, y sus amigos. Pudo quedarse en el Gotei 13 con Rukia, verla entrenar para conseguir un bankai, esforzarse por ser una gran capitana y, eventualmente, convencer a Byakuya de darle su mano en matrimonio; tener un par de hijos, ser capitán por su cuenta, ayudar a las personas…

— Pero no podemos decir que no vale la pena. Tengo a Ichika; tú, a Kazui — su mirada se concentra en los dos pequeños niños frente a ellos, quienes juegan con juguetes de edición especial de don Kanonji — Tenemos una familia por nuestra cuenta y hemos logrado muchas cosas por separado. Algunos sacrificios tienen resultados buenos, ¿no lo crees? —

Pero Ichigo no responde, porque su mirada no deja de pasarse por aquellos pequeños individuos. Kazui es idéntico a él, e Ichika es toda como Renji [sin contar los ojos grandes y brillantes de su madre]. No puede evitar imaginar a Kazui con los ojos violetas, y a Ichika con el cabello negro y ojos marrones. Y duele, porque ahora esa no es su realidad y no puede regresar el tiempo.

— Supongo que sí — Sabe en el fondo que eso es lo mejor; tiene una buena esposa y un hijo adorable, amigos leales y vida estable. Realmente no se puede quejar.

— Jamás te lo perdonaré —

— No lo hagas nunca. — corresponde con una mueca de disgusto. Cuando mira a la ventana, ahora cae granizo y los truenos suenan fuerte. Está seguro que una vez que Rukia regrese al Seireitei, no dejará de llover. Justo como su mente le dice que ha sido los últimos diez años.

 _Ichigo_

 _ **Ichigo…**_

 _ **¡ICHIGO!**_

— ¡Eres una maldita perra egoísta! Estúpida niña, tratando de hacer algo por tu propio bien — La fuerte y enorme mano de Yhwach rodea el cuello de Rukia con fuerza. Ella resiste, trata de tomar más aire de lo normal y con sus manos intenta separar la ajena, pero el oscuro reiatsu es demasiado fuerte para un alma y cuerpo tan pequeños. La presión espiritual de Rukia es muy baja y Renji no puede hacer nada más que observar desde su propio charco de sangre y encima de una Zabimaru destruida casi por completo.

— Yo- no dejaré… —

— ¡Silencio, shinigami! Deja de decir que quieres protegerlos a todos cuando tu único deseo es sobrevivir y dejar a los demás de lado por el humano. ¡Sólo míralo! Ni tratar de atacarme pudo hacer bien, ¿qué te hace pensar que tú podrás? —

— Su nombre no es shinigami —El agarre del todopoderoso se vuelve débil, dejando así libre a Rukia, quien lucha por respirar. A paso débil, Ichigo se acerca a ella y coloca a Zangetsu justo al frente; la protegerá a toda costa. — Su nombre es Rukia, y no dejaré que vuelvas a tocarla de esa manera. —

— No lo hagas, Ichigo, podría- -

— ¿Matarme? Morí ahogado bajo la lluvia durante 17 meses, enana. No hay nada que me mate más que eso —

La voz de Ichigo suena decidida sin necesidad de que ella lo golpee, y eso la hace sentir orgullosa. Como puede, toma a Sode no Shirayuki, se apoya en ella para levantarse y se coloca al lado de Ichigo. Yhwach comienza a reír, provocando un leve temblor en sus lugares. Ichigo toma la mano de Rukia en señal de protección y la aprieta. Ella corresponde con el mismo furor; quiere proteger a Ichigo a toda costa, porque está herido y apenas puede ponerse de pie, pero el tonto es muy obstinado y sabe que no la dejará.

— Es inútil que quieras proteger por siempre esta sociedad, Ichigo. Seireitei y mundo humano se volverán uno, y no existirá el miedo nunca más —

— Eso es prácticamente imposible…— dice la vice-capitana en un susurro.

— Pronto dejará de serlo, shinigami — es entonces cuando el cielo se vuelve negro, la luna desaparece y la tierra alrededor suyo comienza a romperse. Renji yace desmayado por perder tanta sangre; metros más lejos, Orihime e Ishida tratan de levantarse sin poder lograrlo.

Una masa oscura se aproxima hacia ellos, e Ichigo se coloca frente a Rukia para cortar aquella sustancia con Zangetsu. El chico se pregunta dónde diablos está el raro de Kurotsuchi para estudiar una cosa como esa. La masa, por más que Ichigo la corta, no se detiene; parece querer rodearlos por completo para absorberlos dentro de lo que parece un gran hoyo negro.

— ¡No te sueltes Rukia! — exclama Ichigo con un miedo notorio.

— No voy a quedarme aquí como una simple damisela en apuros, Ichigo —

— ¡Kurosaki-kun! — Ambos escuchan a Orihime gritar. Rukia la mira recargada en los brazos de Ishida, pues está tan herida como Ichigo. Quiere correr para poder ayudarla, pero tiene prioridades.

— No se acerquen — advierte, pero la masa se propaga por todas partes, tomándola a ella junto con Ichigo.

— ¡Rukia, no te muevas, te sacaré de ahí! — La masa aprieta cada vez más a Rukia, casi asfixiándola. Ichigo grita con desesperación, porque aquella energía le impide casi por completo el moverse y él _tiene que salvar a Rukia._ De pronto, todo se vuelve blanco ante su mirada.

 _ **Hakka no Togame**_

La masa que hace segundos los sostenían se congela por completo, y Rukia se ve hermosa. Ichigo la mira embelesado sin importarle el caer de golpe al suelo; su cabello es blanco, y parte de su piel lechosa puede verse a través de su vestimenta. _El bankai más bello del mundo._

— ¿Te encuentras bien, Ichigo? — Pregunta con una gran preocupación. Ichigo le sonríe.

— Estoy bien. Es hora de luchar — Dice, mientras observa con orgullo y asombro el cuerpo semi-congelado de Yhwach, quien grita con coraje y fiereza, tratando de soltar todo el reiatsu que puede para descongelarse.

— Sentí una fuerte presión espiritual por aquí, ¿de quién se trata? ¡Quiero pelear! —

Ichigo sonríe con emoción al escuchar esas palabras, y sentir la presión espiritual de tres personas.

— ¡Kenpachi, Ikkaku, Yumichika! —

— Es bueno verte, Kurosaki — Kenpachi se ve más fuerte que nunca, e incluso más joven, con cada vez más ganas de pelear. Ichigo quiere preguntar dónde está Yachiru, pero no lo considera relevante ahora mismo — ¡Yumichika! Usa kido para las heridas de Abarai —

Yumichika abre los ojos con sorpresa, porque eso es algo que nunca imaginaría que su capitán le diría alguna vez; Ikkaku le toca el hombro y le dice con la mirada que _está bien, puede usar Kido aunque pertenezca al escuadrón 11._

Ichigo, por otra parte, mira con atención la forma en que Kenpachi discute con Yhwach; Ikkaku está listo para usar a Hozukimaru, y Renji pronto estará como nuevo una vez que Yumichika termine sus tratamientos.

— Kurosaki-kun, ¿te encuentras bien? — Escucha a Orihime gritar mientras corre hacia él y no puede evitar hacer una mueca de disgusto, porque esa chica se preocupa _demasiado_ por él y realmente no sabe cómo decirle que deje de hacerlo sin parecer un mal amigo.

— Todo está bien, Inoue. — Asegura con seriedad, mirando de reojo un momento a Rukia para admirar lo bonita que se ve con el cabello plateado. — Ahora mismo ninguno de ustedes está en condiciones, y Chad no está acá para ayudarnos. Háganme un favor y escóndanse —

Es en ese momento cuando Yhwach gruñe con una fuerza impresionante, el suelo comienza a temblar, los pocos edificios intactos se destruyen y miles de clones de él se presentan con el mismo reiatsu que el original.

— Yama-jii estaría muy enojado en este momento — Menciona Kyoraku, quien llega con un Ukitake sano y fuerte en sus brazos. Byakuya aparece de igual manera junto con Yoruichi.

— Rukia — llama Ichigo con seriedad. Rukia lo mira con incertidumbre, y él se aproxima con insistencia hacia ella, la toma de los hombros [sin importarle que esté casi congelada] y la mira a los ojos. Marrón y violeta se encuentran — Prométeme que no te interpondrás en esto.

— ¡Idiota! Soy una teniente, es mi deber pelear hasta el final… — Pero la mirada profunda y preocupada de Ichigo le dicen que no se trata de eso en absoluto; puede pelear, demostrar sus capacidades hasta que no pueda más, pero no puede interponerse entre la pelea para salvar a Ichigo. — No, no lo prometo, ¿y si algo sale mal? No puedo permitir que te hagan más daño, Ichigo.

E Ichigo no quiere responder con palabras, quiere abrazar a Rukia lo más fuerte posible, acariciarle el cabello y besarle la frente, pero no es el momento ni el lugar.

— Tonta, esa es mi línea. — No puede continuar, porque el muy maldito 'Todopoderoso' concentra su presión espiritual para poder afectarlos. Siente a Rukia marearse, y la sostiene con fuerza para que no caiga; su reiatsu es débil debido al uso de su bankai y las condiciones físicas que tiene gracias a él. — Quédate donde están Uryuu e Inoue, no quiero que te expongas así.

— Deja de preocuparte tanto, no haces esto solo, ¿sabes? — Es Hitsugaya quien le responde — Debo darle la razón a Kurosaki por este momento, Kuchiki. Sal del bankai y descansa un momento.

Ichigo agradece con la mirada al capitán, porque sabe que si le ruega más tiempo a Rukia, ella no le hará caso y seguirá de obstinada como siempre al tratarse de su salud. Rukia también accede, más por el hecho de ser una vice-capitana que debe obedecer órdenes de un superior.

Mientras Rukia se coloca en un lugar seguro, Ichigo regresa para enfrentar a Yhwach; Zangetsu está ajustado en sus manos, y su alma está decidida a vencer a aquel enemigo tan fuerte como Aizen.

— No puedes vencerme, Ichigo — dice, su voz gruesa retumbando en todas partes, aturdiendo a cada individuo — Ese coraje…esa fuerza, ¿acaso no te gustó tu futuro? Serías feliz, sin miedo alguno, sin peligro para tus amigos, tu familia, serías una persona normal, ¿no es eso lo que quieres? —

— Yo jamás sería feliz de esa manera —

— Tú no, pero otros sí. Siempre sacrificándote por otros, por su bien, su felicidad… ¿No es eso lo que quieres para ellos? ¿Paz en nuestros tiempos? —

De pronto, cada una de sus versiones se mueve con rapidez, atacando a los capitanes y miembros de escuadrones que aún siguen de pie. Yoruichi los ataca, Kyoraku y Ukitake se protegen las espaldas con sus shikais activados, mientras otros utilizan la fuerza de su presión espiritual para debilitarlos.

— Deja de hacer preguntas tontas, anciano. No vale la pena que sigas hablando. Derrotamos a tus sirvientes, ¿crees que no lo haremos contigo? — Ichigo se abalanza contra él con Zangetsu listo para atravesar, pero con tan sólo una mano, es tomado del shihakusho y lanzado contra el frío suelo del destruido seireitei.

— Deberías darte por vencido ya, Ichigo. En ninguno de tus futuros sales victorioso… ¿Quieres que te muestre tu propio final feliz? Para eso deberás rendirte —

— Jamás —

Más temprano que tarde, y ante la mirada horrorizada de sus amigos humanos, Yumichika, Renji y Rukia, varios de sus compañeros comienzan a caer. Ukitake comienza a toser sangre, se aprieta el estómago y se retuerce en los escombros mientras su fiel compañero corre a su rescate; La zanpakuto de Byakuya se rompe a la mitad, provocando que sea atravesado por el reiatsu de uno de los clones justo en el vientre, mientras Yoruichi es lanzada con fuerza hacia una pared, Hitsugaya es golpeado casi hasta morir y, casi de manera imposible, Ikkaku se debilita, dando así paso a ser atacado mientras escucha a Yumichika gritar su nombre con desesperación.

Ichigo mira con sumo asombro y preocupación a todos aquellos que lo ayudaron en sus momentos más difíciles; todos amigos, compañeros, _familia_.

— ¡Ríndete ya, humano! No lograrás evitar todo lo que ha escrito tu destino — Pero Ichigo ignora olímpicamente sus palabras, porque la presión espiritual de Rukia se está debilitando con mucha rapidez y podría ser atacada en cualquier momento — Tu querida shinigami se está muriendo, Ichigo. ¿Qué harás para evitarlo?

El reiatsu de Ichigo se vuelve demasiado fuerte, tanto que supera el del mismísimo Kenpachi, quien yace inconsciente ya hace un rato. Yhwach sonríe para sus adentros, porque ha logrado hacer enojar al shinigami más fuerte después del viejo Yamamoto, y todo por una tonta chiquilla que le mueve el mundo, el alma y el corazón. _Tan patético._

— Hay una solución a todo esto — Dice, moviéndose para estar justo frente Ichigo, quien mira por debajo de su estorboso flequillo anaranjado. Yhwach, con su mano en el aire, le muestra un hoyo negro — Renunciar a tu felicidad para salvarlos a todos, incluyendo a Kuchiki Rukia —

Ichigo quiere gritarle que _No diga su nombre frente a él de esa manera_ , porque su nombre debe pronunciarse de una manera hermosa y mágica, que sólo él puede hacer, pero no hay tiempo para eso, porque Rukia está muriendo lentamente y él es capaz de sacrificarlo todo por ella.

— Yo… —

— Me pediste 10 días de entrenamiento para salvarla, y llegamos hasta aquí… — Una zanpakuto delgada se pone contra su pecho, impidiéndole el paso.

— ¡Tú! ¡Tú estabas muerto, Urahara Kisuke! —

— Bueno, viejo, sabes que la verdadera hierba mala nunca muere, ¿no? — Yhwach no responde con palabras, pero sí con una risa retumbante y el reiatsu de Rukia debilitándose cada vez más. Los pocos shinigamis de pie caen inconscientes en sus lugares, dejando el lugar sin energía **alguna. Ichigo observa horrorizado.**

— Todos están muertos, Ichigo, incluyendo a tu preciada shinigami ¡Y todo es tu culpa! Eres un egoísta, un humano estúpido y egoísta… ¡No puedes hacer más que enfrentar la realidad, Ichigo! —

 _Joder, joder, joder._ El corazón de Ichigo se aprieta en su pecho, le duele y siente que se rompe; su mundo interior está completamente negro y las gotas de lluvia caen fuertemente en él. Ya no siente la energía de Yoruichi, Kenpachi, Renji…mucho menos la de Rukia. _Todos muertos…Rukia muerta, por su culpa._ Las heridas que lo hicieron caer hace unos momentos se abren abruptamente, haciéndole perder más sangre, pero no siente absolutamente nada, porque está muerto en vida sin Rukia.

Lo último que observa y escucha es "El nuevo Rey espiritual" la silueta de alguien conocido y un _**Quebranta…Kyoka Suigetsu.**_

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Cuando recupera la conciencia, es gracias a los gritos de Madarame cenca de él. Se remueve en su lugar, notando que está sobre un suave futon, probablemente dentro del escuadrón cuatro [si es que sobrevivió a la devastación]. El pecho, el brazo y parte de la cintura de duelen en demasía, pero sabe que es capaz de levantarse.

— Joder, Yumichika, ¿Cómo demonios pudiste ocultar algo así? — Ikkaku grita con desesperación, ganándose un gruñido de parte del que parece ser Zaraki y puro silencio de parte de su mejor amigo — ¡Respóndeme!

— Silencio, Madarame, hay personas que todavía necesitan descansar — Dice Rangiku con tranquilidad, porque su amigo es demasiado ruidoso y, aunque él no lo note, el reiatsu de varios de los heridos está aumentando por la molestia.

— ¡Me importa poco, y cállate Matsumoto, que éste no es tu asunto! Respóndeme, Yumichika, ¿por qué demonios revelaste tu shikai hasta ahora? —

— No podía dejar que todos muriesen…El reiatsu de la Kuchiki menor estaba por desaparecer, igual que Ichigo…igual que el tuyo, Ikkaku. Y si te molesta que mi poder sea del tipo Kido, bien por ti. — Ichigo, quien había observado todo desde su lugar, mira la manera en que Yumichika se retira de la habitación hacia un pasillo, y esta no parecer ser la división cuatro del seireitei.

— Capitán, ¿no va a decir nada? — Pregunta el hombre calvo, pero Kenpachi no reacciona de la manera que él espera.

— Eres un imbécil, Madarame. Podrías mostrar algo de respeto por el que nos salvó la vida a la mayoría. — Kenpachi hace una breve pausa, y mira a Ichigo con una sonrisa tan demoniaca como la primera vez — Veo te has despertado, Ichigo, ¿cómo te sientes?

— Adolorido, pero eso no es lo que me importa ahora, ¿dónde estamos? —

— En la mansión de los Shiba — Aclara con tranquilidad, bebiendo algo que parece ser sake en una botella de mármol — La Kuchiki menor está del otro lado del pasillo, por si quieres verla.

Entonces Ichigo, con la poca fuerza que le queda, corre a través del pasillo, sólo para encontrar a Rukia dentro de una de las enormes habitaciones frente a una enorme fotografía familiar y su propio padre al lado de ella. No puede evitar escuchar un poco de la conversación que mantienen.

— Kaien siempre nos habló de ti, además de Miyako, claro — Dice Isshin con orgullo mientras Rukia lo mira sorprendida — Nos decía que eras la mejor subordinada que se podía tener, y deseaba con el corazón que llegases a ser una gran vice-capitana. Ahora veo que cumpliste su deseo.

— Yo, de verdad, lamento mucho lo que sucedió con su hermano, señor —

— Oh, no te disculpes por nada, Rukia. Lo salvaste, así como salvaste a mis hijos en el pasado. Tenemos mucho que agradecer — Isshin sonríe, pero Rukia no puede evitar soltar lágrimas — No llores, Rukia. ¿Sabes? Me recuerdas mucho a mi esposa, sentimentales pero valientes y fuertes, siempre sacrificándose por los demás. Si no fueses como mi hija, ¡me hubiese gustado tenerte como cuñada! —

Y Rukia casi se ahoga por tan descabellada confesión, porque Isshin Shiba es un tipo loco, demasiado alegre, un padre genial y uno de los mejores shinigamis que ha conocido en su vida. El clan Shiba ha sido demasiado bueno con ella para ser verdad.

— Sal de ahí, hijo. Rukia ha estado esperando noticias tuyas desde hace horas —

Rukia se voltea con rapidez y observa que Ichigo está parado justo en la puerta, su mueca de seriedad mostrándose ante ambos. Camina a paso firme, poniéndose justo en medio de su padre y Rukia.

— Clan Shiba… — Dice con obviedad, ganándose una fuerte risa de parte de su padre.

— Era tu destino, Ichigo. Tu madre era una Quincy, yo era el capitán del escuadrón diez, por ende, debías tener tus propios poderes, heredar los de cada uno, incluso tu propio Getsuga Tenshou y, eventualmente, encontrar una compañera — Pero Ichigo ignora el último comentario para no demostrar vergüenza.

— ¿Y ese tal Kaien Shiba? ¿Debería ponerme celoso? —

— ¿A qué viene ese tonto comentario, idiota? — Dice Rukia con molestia y un notorio sonrojo en las mejillas.

— Deberías estarlo, hijo. Mi hermano menor era mucho mejor partido que tú. Los Shiba siempre hemos sido los más apuestos — Pero el comentario no hace ninguna gracia, así que Isshin decide dejar a los dos shinigamis jóvenes solos.

— ¿Cómo te encuentras, Rukia? —

— Estoy mucho mejor ahora que sé de ti. Aunque decepcionada por que me enteré de que querías renunciar a tu felicidad para salvarnos. Podrías ser un poquito más egoísta ¿sabes? —

— Sí, pero no podía dejar que murieras, enana…—Ambos se quedan callados durante un buen rato, observando la foto familiar del Clan Shiba con velas alrededor de ésta, casi como un altar. — Su cabello era rojo y tenía tus ojos.

—… ¿Qué? — Rukia no parece entender una pizca de lo que Ichigo dice, por lo que lo mira con curiosidad, parpadeando con sus encantadoras largas pestañas.

— En ese futuro, se llamaba Ichika y era tu hija con Renji. Yo tenía uno con Orihime, todos éramos infelices y no dejaba de llover. No podía permitir que eso nos pasara, pero la necesidad de salvarte era lo que más me ocupaba la mente en el momento — Rukia escucha con sorpresa sus palabras, y su corazón se rompe un poquito, porque Ichigo estuvo dudoso de aceptar ese final para ellos y ella terminaría con alguien que no ama de la misma manera.

Ichigo, con lentitud, le toma la mano y entrelaza sus dedos; Rukia nota que está temblando levemente, así que aprieta su palma contra la más grande para dar apoyo. Lo escucha suspirar profundamente por una sola vez, luego siente sus labios contra su coronilla y, al final, los fuertes brazos de su compañero abrazándola con fuerza suficiente.

— Creí que te perdería una vez más, Rukia, ¿sabes lo horrible que fueron para mí aquellos 17 meses? Sin poder ver tu rostro en las mañanas, tus gritos de apoyo, tus estúpidos y horribles dibujos de ese tonto conejo raro — Espera el golpe en la nuca, pero jamás llega — Verte en sueños era la única forma de estar en contacto contigo. Y hoy, al ver que casi mueres, tuve más miedo de lo que he tenido en toda mi vida, enana. Perdí a mi madre, y no puedo perderte a ti también —

— ¿Aunque eso significase irme con Renji y tener una hija con él? —

— Diablos, sí —

— Eres un gran imbécil, lo sabes, ¿verdad? — Ichigo no responde, pues Rukia le toma el rostro con ambas manos y le mira directamente a los ojos — Yo sí soy una torpe egoísta, ¿sabes?, porque prefiero tener miles de años luchando a engañar a mi corazón estando con alguien que no quiero, y viendo a la persona que verdaderamente amo con alguien más.

Entonces Ichigo no se resiste y, con sutileza, le besa los labios. Sus manos pasan de su espalda hasta su cintura y la atrae más hasta su cuerpo; Rukia mantiene sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y llora, llora como si nunca en su vida lo hubiese hecho, porque ama a Ichigo más que a todo en el universo, y agradece a Sosuke Aizen por todos estos años de maldad, porque sin él, no hubiese conocido a Kurosaki Ichigo, su destino.

Ichigo también llora, porque ama a Rukia más que a todo en su vida, porque sin ella su familia no estaría junto a él, no tendría el poder de proteger a alguien con tanto furor, no tendría el valor de hacer algo por alguien, ni un amor verdadero para dar. Ichigo agradece a su destino por ponerle a Rukia al frente de cada situación, por regalarle a alguien tan maravillosa como ella y darle un motivo para volver a ser feliz.

— Qué vergüenza, besarte con el sobrino de tu antiguo vice-capitán y amor platónico, quién lo diría de una noble como Kuchiki Rukia — Dice Ichigo una vez terminan de besarse los labios para luego besar las mejillas sonrojadas de la chica.

— Oh, cállate, tonto — ambos ríen para luego mirarse una vez más — Orihime está preocupada por ti, deberías ir a verla para asegurarle que estás bien — Ichigo le roba un beso, dejándola callada durante unos segundos.

— Nah, eso puede esperar. Tiene a Ishida con ella, no es como que le pase algo malo, ¿no? —

Y Rukia sonríe con alivio, porque no tendrá que sufrir en un terrible futuro donde debe fingir amar a alguien más que no es Ichigo y procrear con él. Ichigo vuelve a tomarle de la mano y comienza a caminar para salir de ahí.

—Vámonos, es incómodo estar besándonos en la misma habitación que el tan querido tío Kaien, ¿no lo crees? — Ahora sí, el puño de Rukia se estampa contra el brazo que no tiene lesionado. Una vez terminada su sesión de bromas y besos, salen de la habitación para cruzar el oscuro pasillo.

— Así que…su nombre era Ichika, ¿eh? —

— Sí. De hecho, una vez mencionaste que le habías puesto ese nombre por las dos personas más importantes de tu vida. Ahora entiendo todo, _Ichigo y Kaien_. —

— Qué cosa tan más estúpida, ¡yo jamás le pondría así a algún hijo mío! —

— ¡Oye! Eso me ofende, enana, ¿por qué no lo harías? —

— Simplemente, considero de mal gusto que mis hijos pudiesen llevar parte del nombre de su padre, sólo eso —

En ese momento, la fresa observa a la muerte y no puede hacer más que agradecerle el haber existido en su vida.

XXXXXXXXXXX

El seireitei ha sido reconstruido luego de unos meses gracias a algunos de los inventos de Kurotsuchi; Aizen es liberado bajo la supervisión de Kyoraku y se convierte en el nuevo rey espiritual, a pesar de la sorpresa y negación de algunos de los miembros del Gotei 13.

Urahara regresa al mundo humano para convertir el fondo de la tienda en un segundo laboratorio para el escuadrón de Kurotsuchi, donde inventa un remedio para curar la tuberculosis del capitán Ukitake, dando un resultado exitoso. Luego de perder a Unohana, Isane se convierte en la capitana del cuarto escuadrón, dando así el puesto de vice-capitán a Hanataro. Hinamori, a pesar de tener a Shinji como capitán, aún visita regularmente a Aizen para hablar con él. Por su parte, el escuadrón once recupera a Yachiru luego de revelar que era parte del alma de la zanpakuto de Zaraki, en forma materializada, pero prefiere seguir en su forma shinigami; Yumichika e Ikkaku resuelven sus diferencias en muy poco tiempo, dando paso a una gran celebración en el seireitei.

Ichigo se gradúa de la preparatoria y, regresa al seireitei, porque él no pertenece al mundo humano ni quiere hacerlo. Eventualmente, luego de la graduación y unos años más, Orihime abre una panadería con ayuda de su novio, Ishida, donde ganan mucho dinero y amor por ser la mejor panadería de Japón, que lleva de nombre "The Miracle"; Chad se convierte en un reconocido veterinario, quien trabaja con ayuda de las hermanas de Ichigo, que están por pasar a su segundo año de universidad. Isshin continúa con la clínica Kurosaki y ayudando parte del tiempo a Kisuke con asuntos relacionados al Gotei.

— ¡Orihime! — La voz de Rukia suena más aguda de lo normal por la emoción de volver a ver a su amiga — ¡Estás tan cambiada!

— ¡Yo digo lo mismo sobre ti, Rukia! Luces preciosa — Ambas de abrazan con fuerza, alegres de verse luego de bastante tiempo. Ichigo y Rukia visitan el mundo humano por primera vez luego de dos años en los que Kurosaki tuvo que tomar clases en la academia Shino para aprender Kido para así, volverse el capitán de la séptima división.

— Muero por comer uno de tus famosos panes, sobre todo las rosquillas de chocolate, ¡Oh, y los pasteles de mora! —

— Por supuesto que sí, puedes comer todo lo que quieras, ¡te prepararé algo especial! —

Rukia deja de ser una vice-capitana para ser el mando del escuadrón tres, además, se convierte oficialmente en una Kurosaki, incluso con la aprobación de su hermano mayor.

— ¿Qué tal las cosas en el mundo shinigami? — Pregunta Ishida a su amigo mientras toman una taza de café en la sala de su hogar. Ichigo sonríe con alegría.

— Mejor que nunca, desde que vencimos a los Sternritter; más desde que Rukia y yo somos capitanes, supongo que nadie puede vencernos —

— Tan modesto como siempre, ¿no, Kurosaki? —

— Bueno, era de esperarse, después de todo el protector está por llegar y así, todos estaremos en paz por completo — Menciona Orihime llevando una enorme charola de pan a la mesa junto a Rukia, quien se sienta rápidamente para poder devorarse una tarta de moras.

— Enana, vas a ahogarte — advierte su esposo, pero Rukia lo ignora, porque esos postres nunca se consiguen en el mundo shinigami y debe aprovechar al máximo las delicias que su amiga prepara.

Kyoraku, amablemente, les da permiso de quedarse algunos meses en el mundo humano a pedido de Rukia, pues dijo que tenía asuntos pendientes con Urahara e Isshin y, aunque los últimos dos tienen completo acceso al seireitei, ambos nuevos capitanes quieren ver por igual a sus amigos.

— ¡Nee-san! — Exclama Kon, rápidamente lanzándose al pecho de Rukia, quien lo abraza con mucho cariño.

— Oh, Kon, te he extrañado, pequeño tonto —

— Sí, sí, mucho amor, ¡Aléjate de mi mujer, animal del demonio! —

— Diablos, hijo, te has vuelto más celoso que nunca — Saluda Isshin desde la cocina — ¡Rukia, hija! Mírate, tan hermosa —

— Muchas gracias, señor Kurosaki —

Ichigo sube las escaleras hasta la que era su habitación para dejar sus maletas. Puede escuchar desde ahí la conversación entre su esposa y su padre, donde se ponen al corriente sobre ambos mundos. Puede observar los dibujos de Chappy en las paredes y no puede evitar reír, porque cumplió su meta de hacer a esa enana tonta su esposa.

Cuando baja las escaleras, mira a Rukia observando una vieja foto de su madre y a su padre contándole anécdotas de cuando eran jóvenes y habían tenido a Ichigo.

— … Sabes, estoy preocupado por el asunto del protector, ¿crees que puedan estar un tiempo aquí en lo que se estabilizan las cosas? — Menciona con preocupación a su nuera, provocando que ella sonría con alegría.

— Sabe que es un placer estar aquí con usted. Además, nunca dude que lo visitaremos y puede visitarnos a nosotros cuando lo desee —

— ¿También yo, nee-san? —

— ¡Por supuesto, Kon! —

Entonces, cuando la fresa mira a la muerte, sus labios se juntan rápidamente y sus brazos se entrelazan.

— Naranja y violeta — Dice Rukia en voz alta. Ichigo la mira extrañado — Quiero que tenga tus ojos y mi cabello, o que sea castaño y tenga los ojos de tu madre.

Ichigo simplemente sonríe y rueda los ojos, porque su esposa, _maravillosa y perfecta esposa_ , cree que puede adivinar las cosas fácilmente.

— Mi fuerza y tu valentía — corresponde con seguridad — ¿No es así, Mamoru? — dice, para finalmente darle un beso al abultado vientre de Rukia.

 _Felicidad._

Mamoru Kurosaki, el próximo shinigami más fuerte del Gotei 13, el protector de ambos mundos, nacerá dentro de cinco meses, el 14 de Julio; tendrá cabello castaño y ojos violetas, su zanpakuto será de fuego y será un maestro en Kido. Además, el niño más consentido del seireitei.

Al menos eso es lo que planea el rey espiritual.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Quien adivine todas las referencias, se gana una galletita.**

 **Joder, más de 5 mil palabras, lo hice como para tres volúmenes del manga. No quise hacer algo enfocado en lo romántico porque, diablos, muchos de nosotros sufrimos por tanto hueco argumental y la pérdida de historias importantes en el manga.**

 **Espero lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo lo hice en escribirlo bajo presión de tareas universitarias.**

 **Éste es el final que nos merecemos, o al menos, con el que yo siempre soñé /3**

 **Mucho amor para ti, que has leído todo esto.**


End file.
